Pactio Cards
by leo247
Summary: Everyones Pactio cards. Student #10 Chachamaru Karakuri.
1. Sayo Aisaka

Sayo: You're doing me first? Really!

Leo: Yes, you are the first student and a kind girl. (smiling)

Sayo: Thank You! (hugging Leo)

* * *

><p>Sayo Aisaka<p>

Season 1: She wears a yellow kimono with a red sash. Her weapon is a slow-moving blue fire balls.

* * *

><p>Season 2: Her dud card form is a Clione.<p>

Her cosplay form is very similar to her old pactio form in the first series but this time she is dressed in a deep purple kimono.

Sayo becomes a "solid" being and has the ability to possess solid objects. Then the possessed object becomes soft which allowed Negi to reach through the possessed the pillar in episode 15, and Sayo becomes very ticklish when that happens.

Her artifacts are eleven magic plates that I believe she can throw as projectiles, but it not been seen.

In her rare card form, she is a barefoot angel with a halo and wings. She also wears her winter school uniform, torn at the sleeves.

She is equip with Geisho-Ui that are Two hearts with halos and wings witch appear to accompany her. What they do is unknown. Sayo's powers and ability is also unknown.

* * *

><p>Manga: I. Sajo Aisaca - Sayo Aisaka.<p>

Pactio Title: Umbra Invisibilis - Invisible Shade.

Astralitas(Astral Sign) - Pluto, Directio(Direction) - Septentrio(North), Tonus(Colour) - Album(White), Virtus(Virtue) - Caritas(Charity).

She wears a dark gray verson of her school uniform and her eyes becomes red to gray.

her Pactio, I believe it would let her become a "solid" ghost, and have very strong ghost powers and abilitys.

The rest of her abilitys I believe are unknown.

* * *

><p>Sayo: Yuna's next right?<p>

Leo: Yes. And to the ones who have Pactio cards.

Sayo: Oh.

Leo: So Sayo, do you want to go out?

Sayo: REALLY! (blushing and smiling)

Leo: Yes. (smiling)

Sayo: But, i'm a ghost.

Leo: So. You're sweet, kind and a caring person. Who dosen't want to go out with a girl like you? Ghost or not you are you Sayo. (smiling)

Sayo: Thank you! (hugging Leo and smiling with tears of joy)


	2. Yuna Akashi

Yuna: Will I ever know what I can do in rare card form AND cosplay card form?

Leo: Well, It's really rare to run into a season 2 story verson of Negima. But, my friend Ace of Aces 1990 has one. And it's a really good story. (smiling)

Yuna: Oh.

Leo: Also Yuna.

Yuna: Yes?

Leo: Have you seen Sayo?

Yuna: No.

Leo: Oh, ok. Later Yuna.

Yuna: Later.

* * *

><p>Yuna Akashi<p>

Season 1: She wears a basketball team number seven uniform. Her weapon are basketballs. her shoes allows her to jump very high.

* * *

><p>Season 2: Her dud form is a otter.<p>

Her copsplay form, she is a basketball player. She has a staff with a broom at the bottom and a red-white-and-blue basketball on top. And she has a belt surrounded by basketballs.

I believe she can mostly fight in this form. She can really jump and throw one of her basketballs from her belt. If she were to throw one at a tree, I believe it would go through it leaving a hole that you can see through.

In her rare card form, she has a rocket boosters around her shoulders. The rocket boosters I believe can only help her jump very high. However, energy discs appear under her shoes that allows her to stay in the air and she can jump, walk and run in the air.

She is equip with Super Ball, a mechanical ball that I believe can make a energy explosion in impact when she "slam dunks" it and it can bounse back to her hands.

* * *

><p>Manga: II. Juna Acasi - Yuna Akashi,<p>

Pactio title: Strenuus Arcarius - Energetic Shooter.

Astralitas(Astral Sign) - Mars, Directio(Direction) - Oriens(East), Tonus (Colour) - Luteum(Orange), Virtus(Virtue) - Audacia(Courage).

Her Artifact is Iris Tormentum.

They are a pair of two dual pistols. In chapter 302 this Artifact has been shown to shoot bullets with various effects. However only two effects have been shown.

A spirit canceling bullet that cancel the transformation of the the enemy, and magic-sealing bullets that she can fire in a quick succession, which disables her target's magic for three minutes with each bullet.

The first effect cancelled Homura's fire spirit transformation.

However this Artifact dose not have unlimited bullets. It can run out the more she use it.

The rest of effects this Artifact has is unknown.

* * *

><p>Yuna: Wow. I never knew the Yuna in season 2 could do that.<p>

Leo: Well, she and Ako was helping Satomi build a satellite to help find Nagi. And it was the last episode so she dosen't know. And the only one who has been in her rare card form more in the class is Nodoka.

Yuna: That sucks. So what happeded to the satellite?

Leo: Wellll, they coulden't get it outside.


	3. Kazumi Asakura

Leo: Sayo, there you are. I forgot you went to see Kazumi.

Kazumi: Hey Leo, i've read wnat Sayo can do in her cosplay form. I know the rare card looks like, but it was never used.

Leo: I know right? And I always say Sayo is a beautiful angel ghost, and her rare card proves it. (smiling)

Sayo: Aww, thank you Leo. (Blushing as she hugs him)

Kazumi:(smiling) Well, on to my cards.

* * *

><p>Kazumi Asakura<p>

Season 2: Her dud form is a Domestic Canary.

In her cosplay form she is Dressed like a field reporter with a pair of jeans with the right pant leg completely torn.

Her Artifact is a long-scope camera, but its effect is unknown. However I believe it can take pictures. The bag she holds I believe has the items needed for her and her camera.

Hear are the camera items I know: Rocket Air, Lens Cleaning Cloth, Lens Pen, Remote Shuter Release, Memory Card, 18 to 22 Lens, night vision lens, heat vision camera, Film and any other camera items there are.

In her rare card form, she is dressed as a TV reporter in a short black dress with a long white overcoat.

She is equip with Matahari Tools. a suitcase in her left hand and has a handheld phone in her other hand.

Her handheld phone I believe she my call her friends when she has gathered information that is needed and for help. Her suitcase I belive is a advanced suitcase laptop that can carry any tools that is needed for gathering information.

I believe the laptop can also pick up magic and energy waves and can pinpoint the locations of where they are.

* * *

><p>Manga: III. Cazumi Asacura - Kazumi Asakura.<p>

Pactio Title: Reportatrix Denudans - Exposing Reporter.

Astralitas(Astral Sign) - Neptunus(Neptune), Directio(Direction) - Oriens(East), Tonus(Colour) - Caerula(Blue), Virtus(Virtue) - Sapientia(Wisdom).

Her Artifact is Oculus Corvinus.

One if the origanal Pactio cards of season 1.

Her Artifact creates up to six small golem cameras with one of the golems that has a seat for Sayo, and it is called Sayo-Chan Camera which Sayo can ride and control when she is possessing the Sayo puppet doll. Sayo can also connect the golem cameras by acting as astral connection cable.

Kazumi can also send the golems to any part of the world, allowing her to search for information or others, like it did when the Sayo-Chan Camera found Fei Ku in chapter 207.

However they have no combat ability and is primarily used for intelligence gathering, although they can be used to provide information during battle such as the ideal point to strike through a wall.

I believe she can also summon two cameras that I have seen on the card.

I also believe that under her coat is a laser gun for her to defend herself.

In season 1 final episode, it was one golem and a camera that allowed her to record, capture, and focus in on anything as well as display information about where the demons are and focusing on such as the ideal moment for Mana to fire her gun through Negi's wind barrier.

* * *

><p>Kazumi: Hey Leo, what did you mean by Origanal Pactio cards?<p>

Leo: Well, the Pactio cards you, Asuna and some of your other classmates have are the very first Pactio Cards used in season 1, and made by Ken Akamatsu.

Kazumi: Wow cool. So who else in my class has one of the origanal Pactio cards?

Leo: Wellll, your going half to keep reading(said in a sing song voice).

Kazumi: Aawww no fair(said playfully).


	4. Yue Ayase

Leo: hello Yue. Found a new spell?

Yue: Yes, but it's not ready yet. Even if I master it, it's not going to be as powerful like Evangeline's or Professor Negi's.

Leo: Need help?

Yue: Why not. ...What else do you want? -_-

Leo: A little date after this.

Yue: W-W-W-WHAT!(blushing like crazy)

Leo: On with the Pactio.

* * *

><p>Yue Ayase<p>

Season 2: Her dud card form is a Owl.

In her cosplay form, She is a Maid with a broom and a holster which is her artifact with several of her "strange drinks" by her side. Each of which has a special magic ability. She experimented with these concoctions on Nodoka in her dud form in the last episode.

The first one Nodoka had a little flower was on her head, the second one sparks came out, the last, she flew out of her seal outfit. The rest are unknown.

In her rare card form, she wears a outfit almost similar to her manga Pactio. She wears a witch's costume with a moon wand and a living hat with a face. I believe the hat could not only help her in battle, but also give her wisdom.

She is equip with Enigma Cyclopedia the is on the left side of her hip, and I believe it can give her general information on various magical topics, and give her spells that is right for her.

What else is in the book, she just half to read herself.

* * *

><p>Manga: IV. Jue Ajase - Yue Ayase.<p>

Pactio Title: Philosophastra Illustrans - Illuminating Philosopher.

Astralitas(Astral Sign) - Mercurius(Mercury), Directio(Direction) - Occidens(West), Tonus(Colour) - Nigror(Black), Virtus(Virtue) - Sapientia(Wisdom).

Her Artifact is Orbis Sensualium Pictus.

One if the origanal Pactio cards of season 1.

Her artifact Orbis Sensualium Pictus, it is a cloak, witch's hat, a book and a broom.

The book is not only a beginner's manual for casting spells but also, like a encyclopedia, has general information on various magical topics, as well as putting up magic holograms to display information in the form of illusionary pages.

The book is linked with and updates continuously and It answers any question Yue asks that is pertain to magic, like the time she looked Asuna's magic cancellation ability and says it is to be among the most powerful ability. Yue was also able to learn a spell needed to amplify Asuna's power(I still don't know how Yue amplify Asuna's power with that magic cancel ability she has but she did it).

In chapter 151 Yue found info about Chisame's artifact Sceptrum Virtuale Regnis and gives her the instruction manual, it was all the info she could give at that time, she also used her book and found the griffin dragon weakness.

In the magical world when she lost her memory, thanks to Collet's help Yue was able to master flying. Yue also keeps a practice wand and she is able to cast a faw simple spells thanks to her book and Negi's help.

In season 1 Yue used her broom and cast a thunder spell on the demon cannon as Sayo got the last one.

* * *

><p>Leo: Are you still blushing Yue?<p>

Yue: What do you think!(ponting at her still blushing face)

Leo: ...Cute~.

Yue: Leo!

Leo: Sorry. But a yes or no would be a nice anser.

Yue: ...I don't know.

Leo: I'll give you a few chapters to think about it. In the mean time, what do you think?(smiling)

Yue: My card from the Manga is one of the origanal Pactio cards from season 1?

Leo: Yes. You are one of the few girls from your class that has the origanals. I got to say, your lucky.

Yue: thank you.(smiling?)

Leo: So, still need help with your new spell?

Yue: Yeah.

Leo: Lets get started.


	5. Ako Izumi

Leo: Okey Ako, Your next. (smiling)

Ako: Ok. (Smiling cutely)

Leo: AAAAAWWWW, YOUR SO CUTE! (Hugging Ako)

Ako: LEOOO! (blushing big time)

* * *

><p>Ako Izumi<p>

Season 2: Her dud form is a chick.

In her Cosplay form she is a overcautious nursing assistant, wearing a jacket and a scarf over a soccer uniform with a pink star on her right cheek, and a 4 leaf clover on her right leg.

Her artifact is a first-aid kit with a spout wicth I believe is also a pot. Inside the kit is a giant band-aid that heals any wound instantly, and any healing items. One of the few items I believe she has is any medicine she can make in the pot as well as soup and tea, and has pills as well.

In her Rare card form she is dressed in a blue nursing outfit with wings.

She is equip with Knowledge Syringe. A huge syringe I believe she can ride and fly. It is also as medicine filled with a energy boost.

In both her Cosplay and Rare card forms, she has no cat ears or cat-like appearance.

Like in episode 16 Ayaka trips Ako and her needle hit Chamo, then he went flying.

I believe Her rare card artifact has the same effect.

The rest of her Rare card abilities I believe are unknown.

* * *

><p>Manga: V. Aco Izumi - Ako Izumi.<p>

Pactio Title: Infirmaria Cum Traumate - Wounded Caretaker.

Astralitas(Astral Sign) - Luna(Moon), Directio(Direction) - Septentrio(North), Tonus(Colour) - Rubor(Red), Virtus(Virtue) - Charitas(Charity).

Her Artifact is Infirmaria Cum Traumate.

One if the origanal Pactio cards of season 1.

Cultrix cum Traumate is a huge syringe with a needle that is 1.8 cm wide and just pop it right up the bum.

She can inject the needle into any of her friends and thay receive a magical boost to there abilities and I believe it can also heal enenything.

The rest of the abilities I believe are unknown.

The full form of her Pactio has been seen in chapter 303.

In season 1 her artifact was used to destroy and explode a demons arm.

* * *

><p>Leo: Sorry Ako. Your just so cute as a kitten when you smilie like that. (Smiling)<p>

Ako: W-w-well...thank you. But, well...just don't suprise me like that again, Ok? (still blushing)

Leo: Ok. You also look so cute in both origanal and Cosplay forms. (Smiling)

Ako: W-well, thanks. (both blushing and smiliing)


	6. Akira Okochi

Akira: Hey Leo...do you...do you really think, I-I-I..look beautiful like a mermaid?(blushing)

Leo: W-w-well...yes. I...I always...love seeing you swimming, and everytime I see you swim...I...I can never keep my eyes off you. (blushing)

Akira: W...Well...thank you...thats sweet. (kiss Leo on the cheek)

Leo: (still blushing) Well...on with the Pactio.

* * *

><p>Akira Okochi<p>

Season 1: She wears a swimsuit and she gains the ability to control water.

* * *

><p>Season 2: Her dud form is a frog.<p>

In her cosplay she is dressed in a swinsuit and a sarong with a clam hairclip and with water-drop shoes.

She has piece of coral in her mouth which she blows on allowing bubbles to come out like a pipe.

In anime her artifacts power was never seen. How ever I believe her coral pipe allows her to breathe underwater as long she has it in her mouth. I also believe she can use her bubbles to blind her enemys, and she could expolde the bubbles at her enemys.

The rest of her abilities are unknown.

In her rare card form she is dressed a mermaid-like synchronized swimmer wearing a pink and maroon swimsuit and carp-like fins attached to her ankles.

She is equip with Regalecus Russelii.

I believe in this form she has the ability control and manipulate water and all forms of it. Ice, clouds, water in trees, from the air and even drinks. I also believe she can not only freeze water, but melt ice and warm up the water.

I also believe she can walk and breath on and underwater.

* * *

><p>Manga: VI. Acira Ocouti - Akira Okochi.<p>

Pactio Title: Siren Valida - if anyone knows latin, please tell me what dose this say.

Akira's artifact are a pair of heavy gauntlets and mermaid tail called Powers of the Mermaid(Can anyone please tell me what Powers of the Mermaid says in latin).

Her Pactio allows her to warp locations instantaneously by diving into ANY body of water and then reappearing in another body of water without using any magical energy. She first used a tiny puddle to quickly warp to water to water. Warping to a bathtub, the Mahora River, the Mahora swimming pool and the Mahora Girl's Dormitory bath. Akira can, at most, travel around 300 meter radius.

Her gauntlets gives her additional strength which allowed her to break out of Eva's ice block spell that trapped both Negi and herself in chapter 349.

* * *

><p>Leo: Well, with this, now people will look and know that, in a way, will see you as Mahora's own mermaid. (smiling and blushing)<p>

Akira: Well...thank you. (smiling and blush)

Leo: ...Hey Akira.

Akira: Yes?

Leo: Could we...well...do you want to go out? (blushing)

Akira: ...Yes. (smiling and blush)


	7. Kakizaki Misa

Kakizaki: Heeey Leo~, whatcha doin. (talking all saxy)

Leo: Well, your chapters next and I'm trying to get you to not show your paintys at me.

Kakizaki: Aww, your no fun. (still pulling up her skirt)

Leo: Could you not do that...do that when the chapter starts.

Kakizaki: Could I throw in my bra? (still talking all sexy)

Leo: ...On with the chapter folks! (not keeping his eyes off her)

* * *

><p>Kakizaki Misa<p>

Season 1: She waers a Mahora cheerleader outfit and has pom-poms.

Together with her best friends Sakurako Shiina and Madoka Kugimiya, they can able to empower there friends and others with there cheers. They empowered Satsuki to make her go faster to feed the crowd of demons.

* * *

><p>Season 2: Her dud form is a goat.<p>

In her cosplay form, She is wearing a maroon dress and a top hat. She also wears a choker with a key and holds a pair of pom-poms on her hands.

I believe she can unlock same doors.

She uses her pom-poms as her main artifacts for cheering with melodies, and I believe she can empower her friends with cheers.

In her rare card form she waers what looks like a old school uniform she was waering at 3-A haunted house during the Mahora festival in the manga.

She is equip with Lili-Yarn Needle.

Needles she can throw and pin her enemys as well as summon more needles.

* * *

><p>Manga: VII. Cacizaci Misa - Kakizaki Misa.<p>

Pactio Title: Hilaratrix Accensa - Ecstatic Cheerleader.

Astralitas(Astral Sign) - Venus, Directio(Direction) - Oriens(East), Tonus(Colour) - Purpura(Purple), Virtus(Virtue), Sapientia(Wisdom).

Her artifact are her pom-poms. However there a little less poffy then the ones from season 1.

I believe it can give her friends and allies the max energy that they need.

* * *

><p>Kakizaki: Wow. I never knew the Kakizaki from manga could do that.<p>

Leo: W~ell, you do have more energy then Sakurako...no offence to her. (Getting up from the floor and has kiss marks head to tow.)

Kakizaki: Sooo~, did you like my gift?

Leo: Wellll, I'd be lying if I said no. (holding both her bra and paintys behind him).


	8. Asuna Kagurazaka

Asuna: Hey Leo. Where have you been?

Leo: Sorry Asuna. I've had this new job but it's was to long and there was soooo much to do.

Asuna: what happen?

Leo: I gave up that job and went back to my old job.

Asuna: well it's good to have you back. (smiling)

Leo: Thank Asuna. (smiling)

* * *

><p>Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia Kagurazaka<p>

Season 2: Her dud form is a Wild Boar Piglet.

In her cosplay she's dressed in a japanese robe.

Her Artifact is a harisen, a giant fan. HOWEVER, unlike in season 1 and Manga, both her and her Artifact dose not have magic cancelation powers.

And...her card forms will not make her smart...and they never will.

In her rare card form she is wearing a suit of armor on parts of her uniform. She has on armor gauntlets and boots with her right leg fully armed.

She is equip with Purifications Sword. However, like her cosplay, both her and her Artifact have no magic cancelation powers. In season 2 Asuna's sword is bigger and was a little heavy the first time when she was fighting Chachamaru.

* * *

><p>Manga: VIII. Asuna Cagurazaca - Asuna Kagurazaka.<p>

Pactio Title: Bellatrix Sauciata - Wounded Warrioress.

Astralitas(Astral Sign) - Mars, Directio(Direction) - Oriens(East), Tonus(Colour) - Rubor(Red), Virtus(Virtue) - Audacia(Courage).

Her Artifact is Ensis Exorcizans.

One if the origanal Pactio cards of season 1.

Her artifact is Ensis Exorcizans - Exorcising Sword.

It first manifested itself as a giant fan, called a harisen, and it can exorcize demons with a single swipe. Asuna's artifact is manifest in times of great emotions. Like the time Negi was attack by "sharks"(Fei Ku and Natsumi), and the time She and Setsuna was facing one another at the Mahora Festival Tournament, and at the battle of Mahora battling Lingshen's robots. Thinks to Evangeline's training Asuna is now able to summon the sword at any time she wish.

In the Magical World Asuna was taken Luna took her place. However, with Luna changing to Asuna and copying her Artifact she could not use Asuna's magic cancelation powers proving she was not the real Asuna.

In the final battle with Magi of begininngs and with Negi's help, her sword impowered with Negi's Magia Erebea and it's form had chang a little.

In season 1: Asuna was only able to summon a harisen in the trip at kyoto.

* * *

><p>Asuna: Hey Leo. How are the Asuna's from Season 1, 2 and Manga not the same?<p>

Leo: Both Asuna's from season 1 and Manga dose have magic cancelation, and there eyes are green and blue. BUT, The Asuna from season 1 is NOT a princess. She was dieing becouse she made a deal with the devil and had 10 years to live. At midnight and the sametime her birthday...her eyes became liteless...meaning she died.

In Manga, she is a princess and her sister is Arika Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, Negi's mother.

In season 2, she's not a princess, both her eyes are blue, and she has NO magic cancelation so magic can work on her.

Asuna: Wow. I feel sorry for the one in season 2.


	9. Misora Kasuga

Misora: I'm next. Right Cocone? (smiling at her)

Cocone: ...maybe.

Misora: HEY!

Leo: Come on Misora she's just playing with you. (smiling)

Misora: I sometimes can't tell.

Cocone: ...next Pactio.

* * *

><p>Misora Kasuga<p>

Season 1: She is dressed like a nun. Her Artifact is the a Iron Cross allowing her to commune with the hevens and use there powers, such as bringing lightning and thunder down on her enemies.

* * *

><p>Season 2: Her dud card form is a piglet(the nose can come off at anytime).<p>

In her cosplay form she dressed almost similar to her Pactio form from season 1, the Artifact she carries is a mysterious giant ancient watch with the letters written in roman numerals. I believe it can timperley stop time.

She has a bottle of holy water on her left waist which I believe it can purify the darkness(really would have make good use to face the Star Crystal), her friends from a curse(but not strong enough to break Evangeline's curse), heal them and burns demons, and break magic mind control(like the control Yuna, Chisame, Kaede, Ayaka, Mana, Makie, Natsume, Ako, Sakurako, Satsuki, Evangeline and Asuna was on).

I also believe in cosplay form Misora can use holy magic.

In her rare card form she is dressed as a marathorner with a sash and a relay baton in her hand.

She is equip with Swift Divine Shoes. Sneakers with gold wings on the heels. On the right side heel on the right sneaker, and the left side heel on the left sneaker, sky blue wings with pink at the bottom apear when she's about to run.

As she runs she leaves behind sky blue streams of wind.

In this form I believe she can run in the same speed like in the manga vearson. With this speed she can run up walls and run across water.

I believe her baton can blow up if she "passes" it to her enemys.

* * *

><p>Manga: IX. Misora Casuga - Misora Kasuga.<p>

Pactio Title: Joculatrix Monachans - Jester Nun.

Astralitas(Astral Sign) - Mercurius(Mercury), Directio(Direction) - Oriens(East), Tonus(Colour) - Hyacinthus(if anyone knows this coloer please tell me), Virtus(Virtue) - Fides(Faith).

Her Artifact name is unknown(someone please make up a name for her Artifact).

Her Artifact are a pair of white sneakers with red soles and a golden wing on the side of both of them.

The sneakers give her both the superhuman speed and agility, she is so fast she can run across water and run up walls. Her Artifact outfit is a copy of the outfit she had on in chapter 72.

In the manga, unlike Negima season 1 and 2, her Pactio master is Cocone Fatime Rose.

A dark skin 10 year old who, to me, looks a little or almost like Mana when she was little I sometimes think there sisters.

* * *

><p>Leo: I sometimes think Mana could be your sister Cocone. Like a sister you never knew.<p>

Cocone: ...even I don't know.

Leo: Well, even if she's your sister or not...you have friends who are your family. (smiling)

Cocone: (hugs him) ...thank you.


	10. Chachamaru Karakuri

Leo: Now next is about a loving and kind girls Pactio, Chachamaru. (smiling)

Chachamaru: Thank you for those kind words Leo.

Leo: Well...I've seen you help people and feed stray cats. Out of everyone in your class...well...I put you on the same level of kindness as Satsuki. (Blushing)

Chachamaru: Thank you for saying that. (smiling and kiss him on the cheek)

Leo: (blushing) ...next Pactio.

* * *

><p>Chachamaru Karakuri<p>

Season 1: she wears a black cloak with a red tie, black and gray boots and she can fire powerful numerous laser cannons.

* * *

><p>Season 2: her dud form is a Giraffe.<p>

In her cosplay form she wears a full red-pink engineering outfit, with two gears at the sholders and three at the legs, and a red hat with a bit of metal.

In this form I believe both her and her weapons gets a 50% upgrade. Her artifact is a Evangeline doll. What the doll dose is unknown.

In her rare card form she is in the same dress and has the weapon when she was fighting Asuna in episode 3.

She is equip with Lethal Weapon.

In this form I believe both her and her weapons get a 100% upgrade, making her deadly as both a robot and a skilled fighter, hence why her equipment is Lethal Weapon.

* * *

><p>Manga: X. Chachamaru Caracuri - Chachamaru Karakuri.<p>

Pactio Title: Pupa Somnians - Dreaming Doll.

Astralitas(Astral Sign) - Venus, Directio(Direction) - Occidens(West), Tonus(Colour) - Album(White), Virtus(Virtue) -Caritas(Charity).

Her Artifact is Al-Iskandariya(Flying Cat/Catwings) - Type-2130 Chao Bao Zi Satellite Support System. A satellite that is summon whenever she change into her Pactio form.

She waers the same outfit as the Chacha-units did in the Mahora festaval. However she has small jet-like wings, a long flexible tube on her lower lower back that acts like a tail, her antennas change looking like a pair of cat ears(seeing that she loves cats so much), and a kill sat in the shape of a black kitten. Her Satellite consists as both a laser designator and a weapon combo.

And her satellite shape also resemble a cat(again, that she loves cats so much).

Her kitten kill sat can fire the satellite's beam down to anywhere it targets. However due to the area covered by the satellite's beam she can only used at a safe distance.

At the Mahora sports festaval Chasame ended up setting the laser to fire down on both her and Chachamaru.

This Pactio card, it is also proof that Chachamaru Karakuri has a soul.

* * *

><p>Chachamaru: Do you mean that?<p>

Leo: (blushing) ...yes...I do. You smile, you care for anothere person, you love kittens, you blush...and you can cry.

Chachamaru: ...(blushing).

Leo: Your more real like your classmates...Robot or not. (blushing)

Chachamaru: ...thank you. (went and gave a big kiss)


End file.
